


Keith Loves You, Baby

by restlessandordinary



Series: Sheith Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Keith, Established Relationship, Loving Shiro, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: Keith calls Shiro 'baby' for the first time, embarrassment and kisses ensue.





	Keith Loves You, Baby

Shiro has all kinds of nicknames for Keith, that he’s used often and endearingly since the moment they got together; babe, sweetheart, kitten, the list goes on and on. It’s been ages since Keith’s heard his given name from Shiro’s lips, not that he’s complaining.

But Keith’s never been one for pet names, never had the occasion to use them before and they don’t come as naturally to him. But Shiro doesn’t mind, he can tell how much Keith loves him by the way he says “Shiro”. And especially by the way he says “Takashi”, hushed and reverent, late at night or in the early morning light when they’re cuddled close together in bed.

They’re getting ready for the day, Keith sleepily pulling on the first clothes he gets his hands on and Shiro, ever the morning person Keith is decidedly not, is excitedly describing some new recipe he wants to try for dinner that night. And it just slips out. Keith’s not quite sure where it comes from, he doesn’t remember ever thinking about it before, but there it is, suddenly out of his mouth before he can pull it back in.

“Sure, baby, whatever you want.”

It takes a few seconds for Keith’s sleepy brain to catch up to his mouth, and he stares down at his socked feet as he feels his face start to heat up. Maybe Shiro didn’t hear him. But that wouldn’t explain the abrupt silence in the room. He’s never called Shiro a pet name before. What if he doesn’t like them? Doesn’t like that one especially?

Shiro walks up in front of him, slowly, like Keith’s a spooked animal he doesn’t want to scare away. Keith stubbornly refuses to looks up at him, sparing himself the embarrassment for as long as possible.

“Keith.” There are warm hands resting on either side of his neck and he knows Shiro can see how red the tips of his ears are and hopes they can agree to never mention this again.

“Keith…” There’s a hand under his chin, gripping softly and tilting his head up, and Keith resolutely looks over to the side. “Look at me”. Shiro’s voice is light, amused, and Keith swears he will walk out right now, shoes or no shoes, if Shiro is going to laugh at him.

But he can’t believe he was ever worried at all, when he finally shifts his eyes over to look at Shiro and sees the most brilliant smile on his face, soft eyes crinkled at the corners and a light flush on his cheeks. Keith’s breath leaves him in a rush, breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, surprised and overwhelmed by the feeling of relief flooding through him at seeing Shiro so happy. Knowing that something he did made Shiro that happy.

“Say it again.” Shiro murmurs, pressing soft kisses to Keith’s overheated cheeks, to his lips, where ever he can reach. Keith takes a deep breath, finding courage in the powerful and heady feeling of being able to affect Shiro this way; being the only one who affects Shiro this way.

“Anything you want, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, kudos and comments are loved! Let me know if you want some more fluffy sheith <3
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr 
> 
> @restless-red-lion


End file.
